Big Brother Invades Hogwarts
by SportsNightLover
Summary: 14 contestants compete for 500,000 galleons of prize money. It is the first ever wizard’s TV. show, and most of the world is watching.
1. HOH Wk 1

Title: Big Brother Invades Hogswarts

Summary: 14 contestants compete for 500,000 galleons of prize money. It is the first ever

wizard's TV. show, and most of the world is watching.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Big Brother, or the how it works, either.

"Welcome to Big Brother 50," Dumbledore began, "For the fiftieth anniversary of the hit muggle television show, which I watch on occasion, we will be doing a version right here in Hogswarts," he explained to the wizarding world, who tuned in for the first ever wizard's television show. "We will be placing magical cameras in every one of the rooms in the castle, as well as on the grounds. The contestants will live in Gryffindor tower. They will compete for Head of Household, which is held for a week, food and luxury competitions, and Power of Veto. Once you are evicted, which will take place on every Thursday, you must leave the house. When you are put on the jury, you move to Ravenclaw tower. The Head of Household may sleep in a whole dormitory to himself and have a house-elf at service. The contestants already know this, and have already raced to select beds, but it doesn't matter because they are exactly the same. Let us take a look," he pointed to Hogwarts, which had lights coming from Gryffindor tower only.

Inside, they had selected their beds, four girls in the girl's dormitories, and ten boys in the boy's dormitories. The boys were allowed two dormitories to fit all of them. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus just went into their old room, and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Marcus Flint all slept in the other. The girls, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy, only had one dorm and were forced to sleep near each other.

The Great Hall had one long table with fourteen settings on it. The ceiling was draped with… cameras. Hermione noticed Harry looking at them, and said that they were in the common room and dorms, too. They would be everywhere.

"Welcome, everybody," said a familiar voice from a screen right in front of them. Thy looked up to see Dumbledore beam back at them, and say, "This is Big Brother, and I am your host, Albus Dumbledore. You're competitions will start after you all finish breakfast. I would like you to join me out on the grounds. Since you may not use your wands in this competition, you should probably not bring them. This is for HOH, which I am sure you know the responsibilities it requires. See you later."

He turned back to the cameras, as the student's were not able to hear him anymore, and talked to the audience. "Our fourteen contestants will compete in the HOH competition soon. The HOH must nominate two housemates for eviction, causing one of them to go home. Only can you be saved if you win, or are given, the POV. This can take you off the block, making the HOH replace your nomination. It seems that they are done, and are ready for the first HOH competition."

The grounds were exactly the same, except for one thing. It had fourteen desks in it, each holding up a piece of parchment and a quill. They each took a seat and waited for further instructions.  
"Hello houseguests," Dumbledore said, mentally noting that it wasn't a house. "Your first competition will be written. I will ask ten questions and you must write down the answer. The contestant with the most answers correct wins. Are you ready? These questions will have to do with Potions." Everyone groaned, even the Slytherins, knowing that Snape wasn't there to help them.

The questions consisted of different potions, how to make them, and what they do. The potions ranged from their first year potions, to their sixth year ones.

_Describe the most important ingredient in the Polyjiuce Potion, and some of the effects._

_What is Amortentia, and what are its ingredients?_

_What is the more common name for Felix Felicis, and what does it do._

And _Describe Veritaserum. _Were the only questions Harry knew the answers to.

Harry had no idea how many he got right, having guessed at more than three quarters of them, but he prayed he won. When Dumbledore finished asking the questions, and the students finished answering, he magically collected their answers and told them to come after lunch.

Lunch was very tense, and no one spoke more than they needed. Even Malfoy was polite when asking someone to pass something. He seemed to have lost his confident edge, and looked paler than normal. Hermione had kept going on about nerves and messing up, when they where in the common room, while Ron said that he had barely even heard of some potions, let alone define. Harry wasn't confident at all, but he had tried his best.

After lunch was finished they went back outside. The desks were gone, so they just stood in a line. Dumbledore magnified his voice, and was heard by all of them.

"The winner, with most of the questions right is…"

A/N: You can vote on who wins the competitions. I will tell you when to vote. You can vote by reviewing. (Actual reviews are welcome, too.) You are given about two days to vote. It starts the day it was updated. Vote now.


	2. The Nominations Wk 1

Title: Big Brother Invades Hogwarts

Summary and Disclaimer: In Chapter 1

"The winner, with most of the questions right is, Draco Malfoy…. Oh, I'm sorry, it seems that Mr. Malfoy has this question wrong," Dumbledore announced, pointing to a piece of parchment through the screen. "That means that Draco didn't win. In second, now first, is Mr. Goyle. Hold your hand out in front of you, if you please," he waved his wand and a key appeared in Goyle's outstretched hand. Goyle didn't jump or even seem happy, but Malfoy did for the both of them.

"See that, Potter? I don't need to win to beat you. I gave that one up so Goyle could win it once, but I'll get it soon enough. And guess who I'm coming for when I do? That's right, you. Don't worry, though, I won't go after you until I can personally take you out," Malfoy said, and left before Harry could answer.

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically, when Malfoy was out of earshot.

"Don't worry about him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll kill him in his sleep if you want. Just give the word, Harry," Ron helped in his own weird way.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"I'll remember that," Harry said at the same time.

"Try talking individually sometime," Ron tried to say while holding back laughter.

"We'll think about it, but no promises."

Crabbe and Goyle walked past the three of them and almost fell over laughing. Harry went to draw his wand, but realized that he left it at the tower, like Dumbledore said they should. Crabbe and Goyle just laughed harder.

"Ignore them," Hermione advised, trying to stop a bad thing before it happened.

"Attack him," Ron countered. "Use your bare hands if you need. Just hit him. If you won't, I will."

"Ron!"

"Would you stop saying that please?" Hermione just glared in response. "I'll take that as a no."

"We need to think of a strategy," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"I will pay you not to say it," Harry pleaded.

"We need to search the library."

"Too bad, you just lost yourself some free money."

"I'll take it." Ron said hopefully.

"Keep dreaming."

"I will, thank you."

----------

(Harry in the Diary Room)

I know that Malfoy wants Hermione, Ron, and me gone as soon as possible. But what he doesn't know is that we have the votes. All the Gryfindors and Luna put us up by two, or at least if we hold HOH. If we don't, we lose a vote. Unfortunately, Goyle will listen to Malfoy no matter what, putting us in a bad situation. Even if we get the Veto, they'll just replace us. If Ron, Hermione, or I get Veto, we have to use it. Malfoy won't let him nominate me. We're going to have to make sure it's someone that we could lose. I know that I will still control the votes. Later on, though, I'll have to persuade one of the Slytherins. That's going to be hard. Maybe I should threaten them. No, I won't stoop down to Malfoy's level… yet.

(Ron)

Why did Goyle have to get it? How did he even answer those questions right? It must have been Snape. If it was Malfoy, he would have gotten it right, but Snape could have cheated. But then why didn't he just give it to his favorite student, Malfoy? I hope Harry has a great strategy to get us out of this, I sure don't. I don't even know what Hermione is researching anyway, there's never been this kind of thing in wizard history. I think she just finds comfort in the library, like her own personal thinking place.

(Hermione)

This is something that can go seriously wrong, there's got to be something in the library to help me. It has never failed me before. Okay, maybe once or twice, but it wasn't anything major. I'm sure I'll find something there.

(Malfoy)

HaHaHa! This is great, I've got Potter just where I want him. First, I'll take out his stupid little friends until he gets to the jury, and then I'll evict him and make him watch me win. I've got a lot of support. Goyle will do whatever I tell him to. HaHaHa.

----------

"Everybody, eviction day is today. Mr. Goyle will have to nominate two contestants for eviction in a few hours," Dumbledore explained quickly, leaving the screen just as fast.

"Goyle," Malfoy said in the HOH dormitory to Crabbe and Goyle. "Nominate Weasley and Granger. It'll be perfect."

"But maybe-," Goyle began.

"Quiet," Malfoy interrupted, "I'm the one making the decisions here. I mean, I have the brains, don't I?"

"Sorry," Goyle recited, as if he was made to do this, and had done it many times before.

"Just don't do it again. As I was saying, make it Weasley and Granger. That's who we want, and choose me for the Veto competition."

"Okay," Goyle said, looking at his shoes like he was ashamed. He left the room to Malfoy, still having that expression on his face. He ran into Harry on the way out.

"Watch where you're going!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry," Goyle mumbled, still feeling bad.

"What?" Harry said, thinking he had heard wrong. Seeing nothing else to do, he had to _try_ and be nice. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Goyle continued being depressed.

"Well if it's Malfoy, you can get him back by putting him up for nomination, and against Crabbe, too."

Harry knew it wouldn't work, but had to plant the seed in his mind. He would still need to change someone else's vote, but if Goyle nominated the both of the, it would make things a lot easier. Even if either of Malfoy or Crabbe got Veto and would definitely take off Malfoy, Harry would still have the numbers on his side. He walked away thinking of a back-up plan.

"Er, guys, it's time for nomination," Goyle said to everyone in the common room. "It will be in the Great Hall."

Everyone slowly got up to see who was nominated. They arrived at the Great Hall in a few minutes where Goyle was waiting with a hexagon-shaped box. When everyone was there he began without explanation. He pulled out the first key.

"Crabbe," Malfoy gave Goyle a look that meant 'why didn't you pick me first?'

"Zabini," Crabbe said, handing the key over to Blaise. Zabini didn't thank Goyle for not nominating him or anything, just picked out the third.

"Flint," he continued without a smile.

"Parkinson," there was nothing. Typical Slytherin behavior. And then came a surprise.

"Finnigan."

"Thomas."

"Lovegood."

"Longbottom."

"G. Weasley."

"Potter." And then came a complete surprise.

"R. Weasley."

"I nominated Hermione and Malfoy. That's it," Goyle said and left with the box in his hands. No one moved for a while, thinking about what just happened and who had been nominated.

----------

(Harry)

Nominations were today, and they couldn't have gone better. Goyle nominated Malfoy. I would never have guessed he would do that. That means that we have three extra votes. If we stop Malfoy from getting the Veto, we automatically get him out of the game.

(Ron)

I can't believe that Goyle picked Malfoy over me. This is amazing. I'm not sure what we have to do to keep things going our way, but I'm sure Harry and Hermione know.

(Hermione)

I just haven't found what I needed in the library yet. I'll get it though, sooner or later.

(Malfoy)

WHAT? Goyle's dead. Why did I let him win in the first place? I'm going to kill him, and then kill him again.

(Goyle)

I don't really know why I nominated Malfoy. I just did. But I feel fine with the choice.

----------

"If you would all join me on the Quidditch pitch, we can start the Veto competition," Dumbledore boomed throughout the castle. "Thank you."

Everyone filed onto the Quidditch pitch fifteen minutes later. "This competition will be for both Veto and food. You will split into teams of seven. The competition is a quidditch game. You may choose your own teammates. You now have one minute to decide the teams," he explained, stopping only to let them choose teams.

All the Gryffindors made a team, and the Slytherins created another. They were forced to accept Luna.

"You all know how this works. Madam Hooch will be referee, and ready to call any violations. The winning team gets food for the week, while the losing team may only eat PB&J. When the winning team lands, they will be separated and start the Veto competition."

"3-2-1," Madam Hooch blew the whistle that echoes around in the empty seats.

A/N: Please vote for both the food and Veto winners. The teams are:

GryffindorSlytherin

HarryMalfoy

RonCrabbe

GinnyGoyle

NevilleZabini

HermioneFlint

DeanParkinson

SeamusLuna


	3. Food and Veto Wk 1

Title: Big Brother Invades Hogwarts

Summary and Disclaimer: In Chapter 1

"And Ron Weasley makes an outstanding save to keep the score tied at fifty," announced Dumbledore from the two television screens placed behind the goal posts. "The quaffle lands in Luna Lovegood's hands and… oh she drops the ball. Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson race for control of the play. Dean recovers and passes Parkinson, flies by Marcus Flint, dodges Crabbe and Goyle, shoots, and SCORES. 10 points to the all Gryffindor team.

"It seems Draco Malfoy has spotted the elusive snitch. He falls into a steep dive with Harry Potter right behind him. There's the golden snitch, three feet in front of Malfoy and five away from Potter. Harry Potter grabs the tail of Malfoy's broom and pulls on it. Draco goes flying and POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus burst into yells of triumph and took a victory lap around the pitch. Everyone on the opposing team immediately started complaining about cheating and calling for a rematch.

"That's not allowed. Potter cheated," Malfoy yelled outraged.

"I got to the snitch first, my team won," Harry heatedly returned.

"Next week you're going to be evicted."

"Sorry, but when I win the HOH, I'm not putting myself up. If you want, I'm sure I could arrange it so that you're nominated, though."

"Enough," Dumbledore's powerful voice echoed through the quidditch pitch and around the rest of the grounds. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Marcus, Pansy, and Luna will have nothing but Peanut Butter and Jelly for the next week. If you break the rules you will be automatically nominated for eviction the following week. Now if the winners would please walk down to Hagrid's hut, he will explain the Veto competition."

"H'llo, houseguests," Hagrid boomed and added in a quieter voice, "Hi Harry." He continued by announcing the rules of game. "Yeh will be led in ter the edge o' the Forbidden Forest and yeh gotta tame a wild hippogriff. This won' be no easy job, and yeh could choose not to do it, but yeh'd be giv'n up the veto. Go on, now."

Before they left to the POV competition, Harry pulled them all aside to have a little team meeting.

"We haven't said anything official yet, but I want to make sure that everyone here is on the same side and won't nominate each other until the Slytherins are gone. Luna is on our side, too. Does anyone disagree?" Harry asked when he had everyone's attention. After a short pause where no one objected, he turned to leave. Hermione, however, had a plan in mind, and stopped him before he got too far.

"Wait. If we're all going to do the same thing with the veto, isn't it pointless for all of us to compete and face the danger?"

"I guess," Harry said after he couldn't think of a something wrong.

"Then why don't we just send one person that we trust to play and let that person win?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Hermione," Ginny added. "Why don't you go, Harry? You know how to work with the Hippogriffs and we all trust you." Everyone confirmed that he would be the best person for the job.

"I don't know. Maybe the Slytherins will see our idea and let Malfoy win later," Harry countered. Although he was thinking to himself, _Did they forget already that these are WILD hippogriffs? Maybe they didn't and they're hoping I'll get injured so they could get a better competitor out of the way. We'll see._

"If you do this now, someone else will do the next one. And the competitions are supposed to get harder," Ron pleaded. He still remembered what happened to Malfoy in his third year, even if he was faking.

"Fine, but I'll remember that promise."

Harry walked over to where the wild hippogriffs were tied up and watched as Hagrid released one of them. _This could be my death. I thought that if I were to die at a young age, it would be to Voldemort, or even Snape. I would never have guessed that Hagrid would be the one to let loose my murderer. Oh well, I might as well try something._

Hagrid yelled from the side, "Be careful Harry, he's the fiercest o' them all."

_Typical, I always get the worst. First my aunt and uncle, then the basilisk, then the Hungarian Horntail, and that's not even including my potions teachers. Now this._

After waiting to see if the hippogriff would make the first move, which it didn't, Harry slowly inched his way nearer to the beast. At about four feet away, he gradually lifted his arm and started to pet the white, feathery hippogriff. The monstrous head rose to Harry's level, and the large brown eyes looked deep into his intruder's eyes. Within an instant, Harry knew that this hippogriff wouldn't do him any harm. So after continuing to pet the creature for a few seconds, he walked around its side and slowly mounted. The hippogriff made no movement until Harry was settled. Then it suddenly spread its beautiful wings and soared into the air, falling into graceful patterns at extreme speeds.

When Harry passed over the heads of his "teammates", he heard them all yelling and screaming to him, but couldn't make out the words over the wind in his ears. After a short flight, the hippogriff returned to the Forest and allowed Harry to easily dismount. Hagrid came over and congratulated him on his victory, gave him the veto necklace, and told him to go back to the Great Hall.

When Harry arrived, he saw everyone waiting and took a seat. Dumbledore soon came on the screen and spoke to the contestants.

"Hello, castle mates," he began, _No, that doesn't sound right either._ "Harry Potter has won the Power of Veto this week and will have two hours to decide if he would like to use it or not. Enjoy your dinner," Dumbledore finished with a smile, as food piled onto the plates of the Gryffindors. Everyone else just got a bunch of PB&J sandwiches.

A/N: No need to vote this time, but feel free to review the chapters.


End file.
